


The Problem With Angels

by Scifigal90



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, American Midwest, Bisexual Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, First Dates, Gabriel is decent in this one, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Lesbian Aziraphale, Libraries, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifigal90/pseuds/Scifigal90
Summary: Crowley is just going to the library to study.  What she does not expect to find is an angel in tartan manning the help desk.  What's she to do when she forgets to get the angel's name and then later finds the girl to have a boyfriend?Zira is having a long day at the library.  It is brightened considerably when a pretty redhead brings her a cup of tea. She can't stop thinking of Crowley.  How fast should she go?An Ineffable Wives human AU that takes place at an university in the American Midwest.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. The One Where Crowley Meets an Angel

Crowley needed to go to the library, if she was to get this essay done. She could not spend another minute hanging around Hastur and Ligur making moon eyes at each other. It was driving her up the wall. It was great that they had finally got together and were sharing a room now but did they need to make it so obvious at the breakfast table? Crowley hadn’t even had coffee yet. This was way too much for 10am on a Saturday. If she didn’t have that paper due on Monday for her 3pm class, she would just go back to bed.

Crowley groaned and turned straight around to her room to get dressed. She pulled on a pair of tight black jeans, a soft, worn-in grey tee, black combat boots (unlaced), and her black leather jacket. She grabbed her bag and shoved in her laptop, textbook and wallet and high tailed it out of there. She would get coffee on the way. Almost back to the kitchen (and the moon-eyed couple), she realized she didn’t have her phone or her sunglasses. Backtracking, Crowley grabbed the phone and sunglasses, perching them atop her head. Looking around the room, she tries to make sure she wasn’t missing anything. Nope. All here. Time to go.

Crowley walked to campus. Parking was a nightmare and it wasn’t far. Along the way she stopped at the café she liked and got a large coffee. Hopefully it would last a couple of hours.

The library was strangely deserted. Crowley wondered if there was some sporting event on today. She decided it didn’t matter and wasn’t going to look it up. She took the steps up to the second floor where the stacks were. She found a secluded desk in the back corner and pulled out her laptop. The paper was for her botany class. She loved working with the plants but hated writing the papers. The words went fuzzy after a while of reading articles and books. They wouldn’t stay on the page. She had been working on the paper for a couple of weeks, going in short bursts to keep the words from discombobulating. Usually she had an app to read her any articles and ebooks she found online, but sometimes she had to actually find a book in the library and read it with her eyes. 

After a couple of hours of going over her own notes and adding to what she had already written, Crowley’s eyes were getting tired. Plus, she needed an actual book. No matter what she typed into the search engine, she could not find an online copy of it. Now should she brave the library’s website and search feature or find an actual person to look it up for her? Crowley’s tired eyes and slight twinge of a headache said no more screen time, go find someone. 

Crowley sauntered down to the first level and over to the help desk. The student manning the desk was turned around talking to another person. Was she really wearing a tartan skirt?

The student turned around and Crowley’s brain went offline. Oh, this girl was pretty! Her long blonde hair was in a French braid down her back. There was no makeup on her cherubic face. She even had a tartan bow tie to match her tartan skirt. Crowley didn’t know she could be attracted to tartan but here she was.

A full minute had passed before Crowley realized that the tartan angel was talking. “What can I help you with?” Then the angel gave a smile and Crowley had to struggle to get her thoughts back together.

“Er… right. I’m looking for a book.”

“Good start, you are in a library.” The angel said this with a hint of a smirk.

Oh, she had sass. Crowley liked her even more. “Right, um I need a book for class.” The angel raised an eyebrow and continued to smirk. Crowley continued to stumble her way though the title of the book. Why couldn’t she get her brain and mouth to work. Normally she was much better with flirting, in that she could actually do it.

The angel suddenly handed her a slip of paper with a call number on it. Crowley took it and was dazed by the bright smile that came with it. “Have a lovely day. Hope it helps.”

Ngk, er… thanks.” Crowley quickly hurried off to find the book and get out of there. Not only did she have a headache from her earlier studying but there was no way she could get anything done knowing such a beautiful angel was in the building. 

Crowley was home, in her room, preparing to take a well-deserved nap, when she realized she didn’t even know the angel’s name. How had Crowley, who could charm the pants off of any person she pleased, not get the angel’s name? How had Crowley’s functioning gone so offline? Well Crowley would just have to figure out the angel’s name and woo her.

* * *

Wooing was not going well. It was not going anywhere because for the last week, the unnamed angel had not been at the library when Crowley had popped up. Crowley headed to the library almost on instinct. Anytime she had some free time, she headed off to the library. The first thing she did upon entering was to discreetly check out the help desk. Crowley only saw a brown head of hair today and not the brilliantly blonde head she was looking for. Disappointed, Crowley loped off to the stacks to complete homework and then mess around on twitter and Instagram, killing time. When that got boring, she left, checking out the help desk on the way out. Hoping a shift change had happened. Nope still the same boring brown hair. Not a blonde strand in sight. Crowley moped on home.

Saturday had rolled around again and Crowley’s spirits were up. Hopefully the library angel always worked on Saturdays.

Around 10 am, Crowley woke up, remembered that it was Saturday and smiled. She had plans today, hopefully they included getting an angel’s name and number and maybe a date?

She launched herself out of bed and hopped in the shower. It wouldn’t do to smell like last night’s party. She used her favorite citrus soap and the shampoo that smelled like apples. A whole bouquet of fruit, she was turning into. She did her hair. Half up with the curls encouraged to curl prettily about her shoulders. She even did a bit of makeup, some eyeliner and a red lipstick. She pulled on her favorite black skinny jeans with a black tee topped with a black waistcoat. She pulled on a black blazer and hung a silvery scarf/ necklace thing about her neck. Last was black boots and her sunglasses. She was ready to impress the hell out of this angel.

Crowley stopped at the café on the way. She got her usual coffee. She didn’t need the caffeine today but it was good to have something in her hands to hold. Something to ground her. She debated on whether to bring the library angel something. What would she even like? Coffee, tea or cocoa? Coffee might be too strong. Would cocoa come across as condescending and childish? What if she doesn’t like any of the options? Tea is safe yeah? Crowley then read the tea menu and swallowed. She had no idea there were so many tea options. How were there so many?

After much more internal debate, Crowley left with her own large coffee and a smaller cup for tea. She made her way to the library. Soon she was standing in front of the doors. Crowley had to take a moment to breathe. She had to remind herself that the angel may not even be there. 

Crowley walked though the doors and automatically looked towards the help desk. She saw blonde hair and tartan. Grinning widely, Crowley sauntered over.

“Hi.” Smooth, good opening. This better not be like last time, where I couldn’t get out more than one word at a time. Brain and mouth, please work together this time, Crowley thought.

The angel looked up from her desk and beamed. “Hello, may I help you?”

“Um… I brought you tea.” Crowley set the smaller cup down.

“Down I know you?” The angel looked a bit wary.

“Um no, but you helped me last Saturday and I thought to return the favor.” Crowley grinned sheepishly at the angel.

“Oh, yes I remember now,” the angel gushed. “Horticulture book.”

“Yes. Plants, big plant lover, me. ‘S my major.” Great, Crowley was going to ramble now. “Anyway, um I didn’t know what type you’d like, so I got a couple of different ones.” At this Crowley pulled a handful of various tea bags from her pocket, setting them on the counter. “I also got sugar packets and those little creamers?” Shut up. Mouth please don’t say something stupid. “I got coffee for myself, black. Not big on sweets, me or tea. I didn’t know there were so many kinds. I just though it was tea. Oh, I got honey too. And a spoon to stir.” Crowley kept pulling items from her pocket during this ramble.

During Crowley’s ramble, the angel’s face went through several expressions starting with polite interest to genuine delight to light smirk that grew. She picked up the tea packets and sorted though them. “Hmm, these all look fanatic. Though lavender-chamomile will put me sleep. I suppose I’ll go with the Earl Grey. Early afternoon pick up.” The angel pushed the rejected packets towards Crowley.

Crowley pushed them back. “Nope. Those are for you. I won’t drink them.”

“Oh, well thank you…?

“Crowley. Antonia J. Crowley.”

“Antonia?”

“You don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that. What’s the J for?”

“Just a J really.”

“Really?” The angel quirked her eyebrow up.

“No, its for James. I’m named for my father. Was supposed to be Anthony James Crowley Junior.” Why was Crowley saying all of this? “They thought I was to be a boy and when I popped out a girl, they just changed it from Anthony to Antonia. They kept the Junior though.” Mouth, stop talking.

“Oh, well thank you again Antonia.”

“Crowley.”

“Sorry, Crowley.”

By the time the angel’s tea had seeped, she was now adding sugar and one of the creamers. She took a sip and moaned with delight. Crowley’s already fragile brain went offline. Crowley started wondering if she could get this angel to make those moans in bed. Did she know how sexy she was being right now? Maybe she would moan Crowley’s name. Speaking of names.

“So, do I get to learn your name?” Crowley tried to say this as seductively as possible. Please let her sound like she hopes she sounding and not the mess she feels.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Forgive my rudeness. Zira Fell.” She actually held her hand out to shake. Crowley took it and had an urge to kiss the back of it. She resisted, but barely. Crowley did not want to scare her off.

“Zira. Pretty, I’ve not heard of it before but very pretty.” Crowley smiled at Zira. Crowley was elated to have Zira's name. She already had plans to scour various social media and see if she could find Zira on it later.

The two women stood at the help desk just staring and grinning at each other. Who knew how long it would have lasted except another student came up and cleared their throat. 

“Yes, well I’m just going to go study. See you later angel. Sorry, Zira, see you later Zira.” Zira’s eyes had flashed at the mention of angel. Crowley didn’t know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She promptly rushed off to the second floor and her study corral before the angel could react anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from a Neil Gaiman song- The Problem with Saints
> 
> I have about 6 chapters written and many more planned. 
> 
> Will update on Tuesdays


	2. The One Where Zira Has Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira goes home thinking about a certain redhead.

Zira turned the key in the lock and pushed open her dorm room door. Anathema was surprisingly still awake, even though it was after midnight. 

“Hey. How did it go?” Anathema called out as soon as the door was open.

“Long. Why did I switch with Amanda again?” Zira had pulled a double at the library. Her normal shift ran from 6 to midnight every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday but for the last 2 Saturdays she had agreed to switch with Amanda. Amanda had been out of town for some family thing and took Zira’s Wednesday shift to compensate.

“You’re too nice?” Anathema shrugged and held up her plate, “Want some?”

“Yes, please. I’m starving. I’ve not had anything since someone gave me tea this afternoon.” Zira started changing into her pajamas. Anathema meanwhile heated up some of the takeaway for Zira.

“Someone gave you tea?” Anathema looked intrigued. It was clear she was hoping it was an admirer for Zira. 

“Um… yes. They brought it as a thank you for helping them last Saturday. They actually gave me a cup of hot water and four different tea packets. Which reminds me.” Zira rummaged in her pockets, producing said packets. She held up the lavender-chamomile before crossing to the sink, grabbing a clean mug out of the rack and filling with water. She then placed the mug in the microwave to heat. She sat down next to Anathema and began to eat.

It worked out well that both Anathema and Zira had insomnia problems. Neither one of them could fall asleep before 2 am on a good night. Although Zira was the worst one, often lying awake long after Anathema had fallen asleep. They had long ago given up turning out the lights before 1:30am. They typically stayed up together, watching movies or reading or just talking like now.

“So, they just gave you tea? Nothing else?” Anathema said this with a lilt to her voice, almost like it wanted to break out into a sing-song voice.

“No just tea.” Zira stared at her plate for a full minute, then added, “Well she told me her name and major and then ran away.”

“She?” Anathema’s eyebrows went up.

“Yes, she.”

“Was she cute?”

Zira liked girls. She had known this about herself for a long time. After much fretting and worrying during high school, even going to the point of “dating” a boy for her family’s sake, she had accepted and embraced it. It had been awhile since she had a girlfriend though and Anathema was constantly on the look out to set Zira up with someone.

Zira rolled her eyes. “Yes, she was cute. Great hair. It was red.”

“Ooooooh, a redhead! I wonder…”

“On, hush you,” Zira exclaimed, rolling her eyes again and knocking into Anathema’s shoulder.

The two women continued talking in this vain until 2 am. They both began to get ready for bed. They turned the lights out and Zira laid in bed thinking of Crowley. Her hair really was great. It looked so soft; Zira wondered what it would be like to run her fingers though it. It was also so very red. It really popped against all the black the girl had been wearing. Zira found herself wondering if it was natural and if there was red hair anywhere else. Zira told herself she needed to stop those type of thoughts. She didn’t know the poor girl, much less if she was gay and interested.

Zira drifted off to sleep thinking of red hair and black clad hips.

* * *

Zira was having lunch in the student union. She had snagged a table off to the side and pulled out her book. She had gotten a sandwich and a tea from the café. The sandwich was good, the book better. Quietly reading while eating, Zira was surprised to hear a chair being scrapped over and someone’s lunch was suddenly in her view.

Zira looked up and saw red hair and a cocky grin.

“Hey Zira. Mind if I sit with you?”

Zira was pretty sure her jaw was on the floor. What was this beautiful creature doing here with Zira? An eyebrow raised up and the cocky grin shifted a bit. Oh, she was expecting an answer.

“Yes of course. Terribly sorry.” Zira gestured to the chair Crowley had pulled from another table.

Crowley sat down and started digging into her own lunch. Mouth half full, Crowley started to talk. “You know I tried finding you last week? But anytime I dropped around the library you weren’t there. You only work Saturdays?”

A blush rose up on Zira’s cheeks. She started down into her tea as she answered, “No, I work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays 6pm to midnight. I work the shifts no one else wants.”

“Then why were you there at one in the afternoon the last two Saturdays?”

“I switched with someone. She needed to be with her family the last couple of weekends.” Zira shrugged. Anyone would have done it. She was just being helpful.

“So, you just did her shift in addition to your own on Saturday. How long did that take?”

“12 hours. Noon to midnight.” Crowley’s eyes grew in surprise. “Your tea helped.”

“Glad I could be of service. Are you working tonight?”

“Hmm. No, it’s Tuesday. I have class this afternoon then homework and bed, I guess.” Zira shrugged again. “How about you?”

“I’ve a class also. Another horticulture class, though this one’s different than the one I needed the book for.” Crowley started on a long ramble about her plants she was growing for the class. Apparently, plants needed discipline much like unruly toddlers to hear Crowley talk of it. Zira tried to follow the conversation but her mind kept going back to how soft her hair looked. What would it be like to braid it? Friends did that right? Zira didn’t have any close friends during the have sleepovers and braid each other’s hair part of middle school so couldn't verify this sudden desire. Crowley’s lips were very red. How kissable. Stop, stop that now. You’re being rude, Zira thought to herself. She made a valiant effort to pull herself out of her own dreaming and focus on what the redhead was saying.

Apparently, Crowley had switched topics to astronomy. Zira wasn’t quite sure how she went from plants to stars but Crowley did look extremely cute talking about them. 

“What are you studying?” Oh, a direct question.

“English focusing on literature.” 

“Explains the book.”

“What?” Zira had not managed yet to pull out of the trance cast by Crowley talking.

Crowley gestured to the book sitting abandoned next to Zira’s lunch. “Oh, yes that. Oscar Wilde. I’m reading it for class but I adore Wilde’s works. They’re my favorites.” Crowley smiled at Zira.

The moment was broken by a booming voice, “Zira!” Gabriel dropped into a chair at the table. “I missed you on Saturday.”

“Yes, well, I was covering Amanda’s shift. You know that.” Why was he here? Zira was having a moment with Crowley. Glancing in Crowley’s direction, Zira could tell the moment was gone. Crowley was scowling.

“Huh, guess I forgot you were doing that. No matter. You coming this Saturday? You can bring your friend.” He winked at her. Actually winked. What was wrong with him?

“Yeah sure.”

“Great. I got to go. Practice and all.” Gabriel lean over to her and kissed her cheek. “Bye”

“Bye.” Zira muttered into her empty plate. “Sorry about that.” She told Crowley.

Crowley shrugged. “No problem. What was all that about Saturday?

“Gabriel is a football player. He’s here on scholarship for it. He likes me to go to his games. _Youdon’thavetocomeifyoudon’twantto._ ” Zira rushed out the last bit at barely a whisper.

“I’ll come.” Crowley shrugged again. “Could be fun. Fair warning: I don’t know anything about sports.”

“Neither do I. I just stare at the field and clap when the other fans are.” Zira smiled at Crowley. Crowley smiled back.

“Well just text me the details.” Crowley swiftly got up and sauntered off.

It took a full minute for Zira to come to her senses as she stared after the redhead. “I would but I don’t have your phone number.” She whispered to the remains of her lunch.


	3. The One Where Crowley Drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having lunch with Zira, Crowley is under the impression that Zira has a boyfriend. She drinks to forget this fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this fic takes place in America, its American Football they are talking about here, but the descriptions are vague enough that it could be the football Americans call soccer. 
> 
> I am also sorry that I don't know how to make footnotes.

She has a boyfriend! She has a boyfriend! This was the recurring thought running though Crowley’s head as she raced out of the student union. How could Crowley have a crush on a straight girl? This was literally a nightmare! She was going to be that lesbian, crushing on a straight girl. Fuck! Crowley wanted to crawl in a hole and sleep for a century.

Instead, Crowley went to her horticulture class, where she could get lost among the plants. Her brain was able to shut off and she worked on autopilot. Crowley was soothed by the work and the lush greenery surrounding her. She didn’t even yell at any of her plants today. Just soft murmurings.

All too soon, the class was over. Crowley cleaned up her work station and trudged home. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf in the kitchen and made her way to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Crowley then proceeded to get very drunk and bemoan her life.

Why did the pretty angel have to be straight? Why’d she have a boyfriend? And such a pom… pomp… an idiot too! A football player. She likes a football player? And watches him. Running around and kicking balls. Why? Pretty angel, why?

All of a sudden, the bedroom door flew open, Bee charged in. “What in the hell are you doing?” 

“Getting drunk, obviously.” Crowley took a swig straight from the bottle.

“At 5 o’clock on a Tuesday? Everyone can hear you crying in here.” Bee looked disbelieving. Crowley and her friends had a penchant for getting drunk and making bad decisions but usually kept it confined to weekends. 

“Hmmm, pretty angel has a boyfriend!” Crowley half wailed, half slurred.

“Who iz pretty angel?”

“Library. So pretty, Has boyfriend. Football. Don’t like football, too much running. Why pretty girl don’t like me?” Bee did not follow this. To them, it was a bunch of drunken mumbled words that did not seem connected. 

“Ok, you’re done.” Bee took the bottle from Crowley. Crowley tried to hold on to it even tighter. Considering how drunk she’s gotten; this only succeeds in Crowley falling out of her chair. Bee is able to wrestle the bottle away. “Time to sleep”

Bee picks Crowley up off the floor and hauls her to the bed. They put Crowley in the bed and leaves the room. They return with a bucket and a towel. Crowley is already passed out.

She misses her phone dinging hours later.

* * *

Crowley wakes up several hours later with a headache and an urgent need to vomit. She runs to the bathroom and does just that. She brushes her teeth before heading back to bed. Tonight has been nothing short of a disaster and Crowley is ready for it to be over already. 

* * *

The next time Crowley wakes up, her alarm is going off. Her head is pounding. Why did she decide to drink herself into oblivion on a week night? It takes a few minutes to recall why. When she does remember, Crowley groans and buries herself under the covers. She vaguely considers calling the whole day off and just sleeping. But there’s an exam today in one of her non-major classes- history.

Crowley does not feel good about this exam. She forgot to study last night. She also doesn’t like history. It’s a lot of reading and she can never keep the dates straight. Fortunately, this university honors her IEP * from high school and she can use her accommodations of text-to-speech and extended time on tests. Most of the time Crowley will take a picture of the test or assignment and run it though the text-to-speech app on her phone. Most professors have been accommodating, especially once shown the paperwork. A couple have put up a fight but conceded when they realized the extra work they would have to do to make an electronic version of the test just for Crowley instead of letting Crowley use her app. 

*Crash course in Special Education in the US. IEP stands for Individual Education Plan. This is a document used in special education in the US public school system. It’s a legal document backed by a federal law named IDEA. Basically, this document states what the child’s disability is and how it affects their academic performance. It also states what accommodations they receive. There are also yearly goals to show growth. Because this is a federal law, only schools that receive federal money (Public schools) have to follow this law. It also only applies to students ages 3 to 21 in grades preschool though 12th. Colleges and universities are not bound by this law but are bound by a different law, ADA. So, universities and colleges will offer accommodations to students with disabilities. They typically use the last IEP as a guide. Because Crowley in this fic has dyslexia, she received an IEP to improve her reading skills. Some her accommodations include the use of a text-to speech program and extended time on tests.

Only one professor put up a real fight. Crowley failed her tests because she was not allowed to use her text-to-speech. She made a complaint to the university. One of her botany professors (he uses the same accommodations) went to bat for her and helped her win the case. She stilled failed the class, which was why she was taking a history class right now. (Different professor. This one was much more accommodating. Just made sure Crowley couldn’t cheat.)

Crowley’s alarm went off again. This time instead of snoozing it, Crowley shut it off and tumbled out of bed. She needed painkillers and coffee. Crowley stumbled out to the kitchen and got the coffee maker working. Painkillers were located and taken with a big glass of water. Finally, the coffee was ready and Crowley sat with it, slumped at the kitchen table. She started scrolling through her various social media, trying to wake up and feel human again.

She had 2 new followers on Instagram, **anthema-the-witch** and **BookishAZF**. This was a surprise because Crowley hasn’t posted anything on in the last week. She also had a message.

**BookishAZF**

**Dear Crowley,**

**This is Zira from the library? Anathema helped me find you on the Instagram. I never been on this application before. I am contacting you here because I never got your phone number earlier today. The game is on Saturday at 11am. I’ll meet you by the east gate with your ticket if you still want to go. I understand if you can’t or no longer want to.**

**All the best,**

**Zira**

Zira had contacted her on Instagram. She still wanted to hang out with Crowley after she had embarrassed herself yesterday. Could Crowley be just friends with Zira? How hard would it be to be around this cute and sexy angel and not be allowed to touch her, to romance her? Crowley could do it, right? 

Crowley messaged Zira back

**Crowley-PlantsandStars**

**Course I’ll come. See you then.**

Crowley then looked at Zira’s Instagram page. There was only one post and it was a selfie. Same one as the profile pic. Crowley followed Zira back.

* * *

Crowley found herself standing at the east gate of the stadium 10 minutes before 11 on Saturday morning. Zira seemed like the type of person who appreciated being on time so Crowley was there early. Currently Crowley was leaning against the wall trying to look nonchalant playing on her phone. Really, she was scanning the crowd, looking for a head of blond curls. Crowley was really thankful for her sunglasses at this point. 

Apparently, Crowley wasn’t doing a good enough job crowd scanning because Zira was suddenly standing in front of her. “There you are.” Zira gave Crowley a once over. “Good Lord, Crowley, do you own anything that is not black?”

Crowley thought she looked fine. Black skinny jeans, black combat boots, black tee and her black leather jacket. What else do you wear to a football game? Crowley had pulled her hair back and put on mascara too. Crowley shrugged in response to Zira’s question. 

“You don’t have anything in the school colors?” Zira gestured at herself. This was the first that Crowley took a good look at her. She was wearing jeans and a sweatshirt with the school logo on it. Her hair was braided again. Crowley’s jaw dropped. She had never seen Zira in anything outside of the tartan skirts and bowties. Crowley stood there and gaped at Zira. Zira stared back and smiled, waiting for a response.

“Should I take that as a no then?” Zira said after a minute. “Best close that mouth and go.” At this Zira closed Crowley’s gapping mouth with her index finger and turned to walk away. Crowley’s functioning returned just enough to hurry after her. 

They found their seats and sat down. Crowley started speaking, “You should know that I know nothing about this sport. Or really any sports. My dad does. He watches every weekend, probably watching this one on the telly. But me? No. No idea, me.”

Zira places her hand on Crowley’s arm to halt the rambling. “Neither do I. I have been coming to these games of Gabriel’s since senior year of high school and I can only tell you the basics.” 

“Step up from me. How long have you been going to the games?”

“I’m a junior, so 4 years.”

“Long time. I’m also a junior. So, if you don’t know what’s going on, what do you do here?” Crowley was scanning the stadium. 

“I know enough to clap in the right places. I also people watch and I bring a book.” Zira said the last part with a sheepish look and a blush. 

“You have a book on you now?” Zira picked up her bag and held it up. The bag was clear plastic and did indeed hold a book. “Why’s it clear?”

“Security rule. Don’t you remember it being checked on the way in?”

“No? I was kinda distracted.”

“Hmmm.” Zira and Crowley drifted into a silence. They both stared at the field. Crowley was wondering what she had gotten herself into. Her dad did like football and had tried to teach her about it but Crowley never understood the point. She herself didn’t like running around, why should she watch other people do so.

Suddenly there were people on the field and Zira was pulling Crowley up to her feet for the singing. Once the singing was over, Crowley was lost again. A ball was tossed and the players alternated crashing into each other and running away from each other. Crowley wondered how long this would last. 

Somehow Crowley got though the next couple of hours. She spent the time people watching and trying to rile Zira up by telling her stories of outlandish things the people were going to do when they got home. Crowley’s grin just got bigger every time she heard a shocked “Crowley!”

Finally, Crowley was allowed to leave that stadium. “You seriously do that every weekend?”

Zira shrugged. “Gabriel likes me to come. He knows that I don’t really know what’s really going on and will read. He says he likes me there. Apparently, I’m his good luck charm?”

“A person is not a good luck charm.” Crowley rebukes. 

“Yes, well, apparently sports players are a superstitious lot. Gabriel is saying he didn’t play as well last weekend because I wasn’t there. The team won that game, so I don’t exactly believe him.”

Crowley scoffs at that. Privately she thinks _What a wanker._ She would normally say that out loud but she doesn’t want to offend Zira so soon. Crowley wonders where they are going. They seem to be headed towards campus and the dorms but Crowley has no idea which dorm is Zira’s or even if she lives in the dorms.

“Whatcha want to do now?” Crowley asks. “I mean you have a few hours until your shift, right?”

“Correct. I was hoping to get something to eat. Would you care to join me?”

“Sure. Anywhere you’d like. I’d go anywhere you’d want.” Crowley really needed to get a handle on this whole ramble around Zira thing. She was showing to much. The girl had a boyfriend for fucks sake. But words kept coming out of her mouth without stopping at her brain to proofread.

“What would you say to crepes? I know this great little diner.”

“Never had crepes before.”

“Oh, you must! Let me tempt you.”

“Sure anytime.”

Zira just beamed. Crowley’s step faltered. How did this woman have such a blinding smile? Crowley thanked all the gods that she wasn’t in possession of a dick right now as it would probably be going off. Crowley took a couple of deep breaths to bring herself back to present. The two women walked in a comfortable silence. They reached the diner. Crowley held the door open for Zira.

Zira ordered savory crepes and sweet crepes. Crowley ordered a burger with fries. Zira offered a bite of the savory crepe to Crowley. Crowley desperately wanted to seductively eat the bite but there was some sort of soft cheese on the crepe and Crowley didn’t eat cheese. She broke her own heart a bit when she shook her head and murmured “I don’t eat cheese.”

Zira looked a bit shocked and put the fork down. “Allergies or dietary restrictions?” she whispered.

“Not a allergy, kinda dietary restriction.”

“Religious? Oh, I should have asked! I’m terribly sorry dear. I forget myself sometimes.” 

Crowley cut her off. “Not religious. Just don’t like it. Not a big fan of dairy in general, cheese in particular is erugh.” Crowley pulled a face.

“Well I’ll keep that in mind. You are missing out though, these crepes are just scrumptious.” Zira took the rejected bite and moaned around it. Crowley’s thoughts derailed. She didn’t just make those moans over tea. Crowley was pretty sure her jaw was on the floor, again. Before Zira could notice and shut it for her again, Crowley took a bite of her burger. She didn’t taste it much, her focus was on the angel sitting across from her, fully enjoying her food. Crowley kept eating in an attempt to hide her interest. 

Too soon for Crowley’s taste, the meal was over. The women were walking away from the diner. Zira was talking about a book she was reading for class. Crowley was throwing out a comment every once in a while, but had nothing to really add, seeing as she hasn’t read the book. She made a mental note to find the audiobook and listen to it.

They were standing in front of one of the dorms. “I should go up and get changed for my shift.” Zira looked nervous, almost like she was expecting something. Crowley didn’t know what to do. What did one do at the end of a friend outing? If this was a date, Crowley would kiss her. Crowley would make it very clear that she wanted to see the angel again. But the angel had a boyfriend, so Crowley was at a loss.

“Do you want to hang out again?” Zira seemed to perk up at this so Crowley kept going. “My roommates are having a party on Friday night. You could come?”

“Yes, that sounds wonderful. Why don’t you text me the details?” Zira pressed her phone into Crowley’s hand. Crowley typed in her number and sent a text to herself.

“Great. Well I’ll see you around.” Crowley started walking away, grinning. She had Zira’s number. This day was going great. She turned around and was surprised to discover Zira still standing in the doorway and staring after her. Crowley gave a wave. Zira looked startled and waved back. She hurried into the building. Crowley chuckled and started off for home. 


	4. The One Where Zira Bakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira's nervous habit of baking comes out.

Zira couldn’t believe it. The day had gone so well. She had been worried about inviting Crowley to the football game. She definitely didn’t know what was going on but neither did Zira, so it worked out in the end. They had a great time talking and people watching together. It was the first game in four years that Zira never got out her book. Even when Anathema came with her, she always ended up reading. Today with Crowley felt like a date. Was it a date? Zira certainly hoped so, but Crowley didn’t kiss her at the end. Maybe Crowley wanted to go slow? Maybe she was asexual and didn’t like kissing? What if she had a girlfriend already? Or maybe a boyfriend?

Zira tried to stop her spiraling thoughts. They never got her anywhere. She would just be a ball of nerves for the next several days and that did not help anything. Plus, she had her shift today and didn’t want to be in her head for the whole thing. Better to put a stop to these thoughts and worry about it later. Maybe she should talk to Crowley about it. That would be the healthy option but oh what if she offended Crowley? What if Crowley has no interest in her and is simply being friendly? Zira doesn’t think she could handle that rejection. Her crush on Crowley is quite deep. The deepest she has ever had. She can’t stop thinking about Crowley, that red, red hair and her smirk. The teasing and the swing of her hips as she walks.

_Ok, ok stop these thoughts. You still have your shift in an hour. No time for a freak out._ Zira thought to herself.

Zira somehow got though the next hour, changing her clothes and grabbing a cup of tea before her shift. She was even on time for her shift. It was a close call though. Zira normally liked her Saturday nights at the library. It was quiet with most students out partying, so Zira usually read or did homework. Tonight was different though. She couldn’t concentrate. The book just wasn’t capturing her attention. The day’s events kept going through her mind. Every conversation with Crowley was analyzed. Zira desperately wished she was in a kitchen with an oven baking right now. She needed to do something with her hands. Plus, maybe she could give the products of her fidgeting to Crowley. Nothing with cheese though. Zira wondered how someone could not like dairy. Was it the flavor or the texture? Zira loved dairy. Nothing like a good alfredo or cheesecake. Maybe Zira should get an apartment next year so she would have a kitchen to bake and cook. She was a bit sick of the cafeteria’s food. Who did Zira know that had a kitchen she could borrow tomorrow?

While running though a list of friends and acquaintances, Zira browsed through the cook book section of the library. Finding one about deserts, she took it back to her desk and flipped though it. A vanilla cheesecake with a vanilla bean mouse looked divine. For Crowley, Zira thought maybe the chocolate brownies. 

Now who could she hit up for oven space? Didn’t Anathema have a guy she was sorta seeing that had an apartment? Zira quickly texted Anathema to ask. The reply was prompt. Anathema loved the idea of a baking day and offered up Newt’s kitchen. Now that it was all sorted, Zira calmed down a little.

* * *

Newt was nervous to not only have Anathema over but her roommate. They had only gone out a couple of times before and she had never been to his apartment before. Now she was coming over to bake with her friend. How was he supposed to handle it? It wasn’t a date because her friend was coming too. The doorbell rang and Newt looked nervously around the apartment, checking that nothing embarrassing was sitting out. He answered the door and was greeted to the sight of Anathema and a pretty blonde, both weighed down with fabric grocery bags that seemed to contain a whole pantry. 

Anathema kissed him on the cheek and breezed by him. The blonde introduced herself as Zira and thanked him profusely for letting her use his kitchen. They set themselves up in the kitchen and Newt felt he was not needed and would just get under foot. He excused himself to sit on the couch in the living room. He openly gawked at the girls in his kitchen and wondered how he was going to get through the afternoon.

Zira was so thankful Newt allowed her to use his kitchen. There was nothing like a little baking for stress relief and Zira had missed it terribly. She should talk to Anathema and see if she wanted to get an apartment next year. They had been assigned roommates freshmen year and had hit it off immediately. Every year since, they had requested they room together. It worked perfectly. 

The cheesecake was cooling in the fridge. Now was time to make the chocolate brownies. Zira wondered if Crowley like caramel. Zira was going to streak caramel though these brownies. The recipe didn’t call for it but Zira thought it would improve an already decadent desert.

Anathema and Newt seemed to have disappeared but Zira wasn’t too worried. They would turn back up.

The brownies came out beautifully. Zira took a picture and sent it to Crowley.

**I made you something**

_Really? they look amazing_

**Can I bring them to you?**

_Course._

Crowley sent her address. Not a dorm. For some reason this surprised Zira. It shouldn’t. Not everyone liked living in the dorms.

**It will be a couple of hours. They have to cool. I also have to finish making a cheesecake.**

No problem. What’s with all the baking? You have a sweet tooth?

**Admittedly, yes. I have a sweet tooth. It causes problems sometimes.**

_Maybe its why your so sweet._

**Maybe. You’re**

_What?_

**It’s “Maybe its why you’re so sweet.”**

_Ok grammar police. English majors, what am I going to do?_

**Learn to spell?**

They kept going with the teasing by text though out the afternoon. It was very pleasant having someone to converse to. Zira’s phone did admittedly get some flour and chocolate on it. She had to find some glass cleaner and gently wipe it clean.

Anathema and Newt returned while Zira was whipping up the mouse for the cheesecake. They looked a little disheveled. Anathema’s dress was rumpled and Newt’s shirt was buttoned incorrectly. Zira raised her eyebrows at Anathema but didn’t comment. Anathema blushed and mouthed “tell you later.”

After Zira finished her bakes, the three each had a slice of cheesecake. It was as divine as Zira thought it would be.

* * *

Zira walked up the pathway to Crowley’s door. She was very nervous. The last time she baked for a cute girl was 2 years ago and did not go well. The girl, Megan, had broken up with her that day. They had gone out for a couple of months but Megan wanted to be free to party and explore her options in college. 

Zira told herself that this wasn’t the same thing. It would be hard to break up with someone when you weren’t even dating. Zira rang the doorbell. A short person with a mop of shaggy black hair opened the door. Zira could not figure out their pronouns, presenting a very androgynous look. Crowley had mentioned roommates but somehow Zira had not thought they would be there.

“Yezz?” they said.

“Um, hello. I’m looking for Crowley?”

The person turned and yelled into the house, “Crowley! Door’z for you.” 

A minute later Crowley sauntered into view. Her face broke into a huge grin and she shouted, “Angel!” The eyebrows on the other person in front of Zira shot up. They cast Crowley a questioning look. Zira couldn’t parse what the look was for. “Whatcha doing here?”

Zira held up the tray of brownies. “I made you brownies, remember?”

“Of course, sorry, forgot. Come in.”

Zira entered. She handed the tray to Crowley and stood somewhat awkwardly in the living room. The couch was currently being taken up by two other people. The dark haired one had his head in the lap of the blonde haired one. 

She turned to find Crowley investigating the brownies. She had the lid off and was taking a bite out of one. “Holy shit, Zira. These are good. You actually baked them?”

“From scratch. No box mixes for me.” The black-haired person reached over and grabbed a brownie, popping it whole into their mouth.

“Hey don’t we get any?” One of the persons on the couch complained. Crowley hugged the tray close and shook her head.

“Nope, these are mine. Angel brought them.” Zira ignored the angel pet name. Crowley had said it several times and Zira wondered about it but wasn’t going to ask in front of all Crowley’s friends.

The blonde haired one got up and quicker than Zira would have thought, he was next to Crowley stealing two brownies. He took them back to the couch and gave one to his couch mate with a kiss. The next minute was silent except for the sounds of chewing. Zira took the silence (and lack of introductions) to look about the room. It was a living room with couch and a couple of chairs with a tv. What looked like a kitchen was down a short hallway past the stairs. The whole place was very neat.

The dark hair one from the couch spoke up, “Is your name actually Angel?”

“No, it’s Zira. Although it kind of means “angel.” Zira is short for Aziraphale, who was the angel guarding the Eastern Gate of Eden.” Some sputtering noises and constant sounds that were not actual words came from Crowley. The short person let out a bark of laughter and slapped Crowley on the back.

Talking about her name, Zira remembered something she read when she was looking up the angel she was named for. “Actually, if you believe medieval lore, Aziraphale had a demon enemy named Crawly or maybe Crowley. They show up in tales together frequently.” More sputtering noises. The others in the room were howling with laughter. 

“I guess that makes you the demon then, _Crawly_.” They said the name in a sotto voice, slapping Crowley’s back again.

“Yes, and you must be Beelzebub then.” Crowley snarked back. “Come on angel, let’s go.”

“Oh, but you haven’t introduced me to your roommates.”

Crowley rolled her eyes. She gestured to the couch. “Hastur, Ligur.” She made a wave to the short person who was stilling guffawing. “Bee.” She then tried to herd Zira out the door.

“Pleasure to meet you all.”

“Likewise, _angel.”_ The one called Bee stepped aside to let them out. 

The door shut behind Crowley. “Sorry about them Zira.”

“It’s quite alright Crowley. I’m glad everyone liked the brownies.”

“Yeah, they were good. I thought you lived in the dorms? How’d you get a kitchen?”

“I do live in the dorms. My roommate’s boyfriend has an apartment. He let me use it.”

“Well, good. You can bake for me anytime.” Crowley winked at her.

Zira smiled at Crowley. “So, the party on Friday will be here?”

“Oh, yeah. Bring your roommate if you want. The more the merrier, right?” Did Crowley not like her? Zira thought that Crowley had invited her as a date. But now Crowley was saying to bring a plus one. Although it wouldn’t hurt to bring Anathema, especially if Anathema tried to “read” auras again. It could be funny to see how Crowley responded to that.

“Right. I best be off, studying to do.” Zira actually didn’t really have any studying to do. She had finished it yesterday during her library shift but she was embarrassed to have thought Crowley was asking her out.

“Sure, you need a ride?” Crowley looked hopeful.

“No, its not far to walk.”

“Ok, um… see you around.” Crowley gave an awkward wave. Zira was hoping for a hug but couldn’t figure out how to ask for it. So, Zira just waved back and walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fictional book Zira read while researching her name comes from this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858867
> 
> While I'm like Crowley in this fic and hate dairy, I will eat cheesecake. This is the recipie I use to make the Vanilla Bean Mousse cheesecake that Zira makes: https://www.myfoodandfamily.com/brands/philadelphia/recipe/115039/philadelphia-vanilla-bean-mousse-cheesecake


	5. The One With the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley throws a party. Her friends are unhelpful.

Crowley was anxious. She needed to plan a party. Her roommates weren’t actually having a party on Friday but she told Zira they were and now she needed a party. 

Crowley knocked on Bee’s door. “Yezz?” Crowley opened the door.

“I think we should throw a party on Friday.” Why was Crowley nervous. This wasn’t the first time they had thrown a party. Crowley and her roommates spent nearly every weekend either throwing a party or going out to one. 

“Sure, why are you asking me?” Bee looked a little confused.

“Um… its just that we haven’t thrown one in a while and maybe it should be our turn?” Crowley started at the floor. She should not be this nervous to have a party, but she wanted to impress Zira so much.

“You are acting weird. Does this have anything to do with that baking angel?”

“Zira, her name is Zira. I told her we were having a party on Friday and that she should come.”

“So, thiz iz for her.” Crowley blushed red and mumbled some non-words. Bee sighed. “You buy the beer and I’ll text people.”

“Thanks”

Bee was a good friend. They met sophomore year in a research methods class they both needed for their majors. Bee was studying insects and had a fascination for the common housefly that Crowley could not make sense of. Bee introduced Crowley to Hastur and Ligur. A few months later she moved in their shared apartment, taking up the recently vacated fourth room. Crowley had been desperate to get out of the dorms, her roommate at the time drove her up the wall. The situation got worse when Bee, Hastur and Ligur started hanging around. Apparently, having one gothy person hanging around was too much for her, much less when three more just started randomly showing up. Crowley’s new friends caused enough chaos that Crowley’s roommate complained to the RA and then the school. A solution was discussed where in one or both girls would be moved. Crowley decided that the easiest course of action was to simply be done with the dorms as a whole and moved into Bee’s.

Crowley spent the next couple of days preparing for the party. This mostly consisted of buying the cheapest beer she could find and a couple of bags of chips. People would bring some of their own drinks and snacks. She made a playlist of music, a mix of fun songs with a couple of slow ones thrown in. Crowley wondered what type of music Zira liked. What she would look like dancing. Crowley was preparing to spend the whole party watching Zira. She hoped she wouldn’t bring her boyfriend but Crowley did stupidly tell her to bring her friends.

* * *

The party had started. People were milling about in the living room and kitchen. Crowley’s playlist was blasting over the speakers. The only thing wrong was that Zira was not here yet. It was only 9:30, the party would pick up steam, no one was even dancing yet. Crowley told herself to calm down, even if Zira didn’t show, she could still have a fun night, she did this almost every weekend. It would be fine, she would have a couple of drinks and sleep it off in her own bed this time. 

Bee sidled up to her, “Where’s your angel?”

“She’s coming.” Crowley scowled.

“What time did you tell her?”

“9. She’s probably going to bring her boyfriend.” Crowley couldn’t help but complain to a sympathetic ear.

“That girl has a boyfriend?” Bee sorted. “She told you that?”

“No, but I saw them together. She goes to his football games every Saturday. Why would she do that if she wasn’t dating him?” Talking to Bee was not helping with Crowley’s nerves.

Bee sorted again. “I don’t get straight from that girl.”

Jack was suddenly there, arms wrapped around Crowley and Bee. “Whose not straight?” he asked.

“Crowley’z new girlfriend.” Bee replied.

“She is not my girlfriend,” Crowley hissed.

“She has a crush on this library girl, who may or may not have a boyfriend.”

Jack then wrapped both arms around Crowley and said in a sing-song baby voice, “Our poor Crow is in love with a straight girl.” He was smirking. Crowley wanted to hit him in that moment. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you fall.” 

Crowley had made the mistake of sleeping with Jack last year. It happened a couple of times, although they never were officially dating, more of a friends with benefits thing. It was fun for a while but Crowley broke it off when summer break hit. He still made allusions to it and had offered when term started again. Crowley turned it down. She had a lovely fling with a girl back home over the summer and didn’t want to start in with Jack again.

Crowley rolled her eyes and tried to wiggle out of Jack’s grasp. He just held on tighter. Zira of course choose that moment to walk in the kitchen. Crowley called out “Angel!” and proceeded to push Jack away, before rushing over to Zira and hugging her. Crowley saw Jack make a face at Bee before being enveloped in soft angel arms. Zira seemed to hesitate slightly before hugging Crowley back. Crowley wasn’t sure why they had never done this before. It was amazing. Zira smelled amazing, lavender shampoo and soap, old books, and a hint of vanilla. Crowley never wanted to leave. Eventually, Zira broke the hug and stepped back. For the first time, Crowley got a good look at Zira. She was wearing a blue dress the color of the sky on a cloudless, sunny day, that matched her eyes perfectly. The dress had a scoop neckline that showed a bit of cleavage. Crowley caught herself staring at the angel’s chest and had to force herself to look up. Zira was smiling at her and was she looking Crowley up too?

Someone behind Zira cleared their throat. This seemed to startle Zira, as she straightened up and smiled at the person.

“Sorry, introductions. Crowley this is my roommate, Anathema,” Anathema seemed to be studying Crowley but smiled. “and her boyfriend Newt.” Newt squeaked at this introduction.

“Your aura is a bit pink with little hearts and snakes.” Anathema said in what looked like all seriousness. “You must have a crush on someone.”

Crowley could not comprehend this. She looked at Anathema with a bit of horror. Did this girl always make such random and bizarre statements? Crowley's friends behind her were not helping, she could hear stifled giggles.

“Anathema, you are scaring her. Crowley I’m ever so sorry for Anathema. She doesn’t know when to be quiet sometimes.” Zira beamed at her. Anathema just shrugged.

“Right. Um…” Crowley looked around for anything to say. Her eyes landed on the numerous bottles of alcohol currently lining the kitchen counter. “Drinks! Do you want a drink?”

“That would be delightful dear girl. What do you have?”

Crowley lead the group to the counter. “Bit of everything really.” She spread her arms to indicate all of it.

Zira and her group got themselves a drink. Crowley topped hers off. She stood next to Zira and nervously sipped her drink. Anathema had fortunately taken Newt off somewhere else.

Zira turned to her and smiled. “I am sorry that we’re late. Anathema was absolutely insistant that we couldn’t be on time. Fashionably late as it were.”

“It’s ok, angel.”

“Why do you call me that?”

“What?”

“Angel. You call me angel.” _Deny, deny, deny._ Crowley was panicking. The angel thing just slips out. There is no communication between her mouth and her brain.

“Its your name innit? Aziraphale is an angel.”

“Yes, but you’ve called me angel before I told you about my name.”

Crowley’s eyes went wide. _Shit, shit, shit._ “Um… ngk.” Jack choose that moment to throw an arm around Crowley and butt into the conversation.

“Hello ladies. I’m Jack” He extended hand to Zira. Zira took it.

“Zira. Charmed.”

“Stop it.” Crowley groaned. Why did he have to hit on everyone? Of course he just ignored her.

“So you’re the one our Crow won’t shut up about.”

“Jack, shut up. Go somewhere else.” Crowley tried once again to push him off her. He was surprisingly clingy today and of course didn’t budge an inch.

“Aww babe. I heard that witch girl. Was she talking about Zira here?” Crowley’s face somehow became even redder than it already was. 

“Please leave.” Crowley was ready to melt into the ground. She pushed on Jack again and fortunately, Jack budged this time. 

“Later, love.” He kissed her cheek and walked away. Crowley sighed in relief. Then she glanced at Zira and tensed up again. Zira had the most quizzical look on her face.

“Do you really have a crush on me? Is Anathema right?” Zira looked hopeful. Crowley couldn’t believe this. How was she supposed to respond? Should she lie or tell the truth. She wanted to lie but looking at Zira’s shining face, she couldn’t.

“Ahh, yeah. You’re really cute and all.”

“Your boyfriend doesn’t mind?”

“Boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“But Jack…”

“Is an idiot. And most certainly not my boyfriend. I went out with him a bit last year but ‘m single right now.”

“Oh, well that’s a relief. I thought I didn’t stand a chance.” Crowley was trying to process the last sentence. What did she mean by that? “Crowley, are you all right?”

“Yeah, um, ‘m fine. What do you mean don’t stand a chance?”

“With you. This is rather embarrassing, but I sort of have a crush on you too.” Zira looked a bit uncertain. Crowley felt her jaw drop. Zira liked her. But… but wait what about…?

“What about your boyfriend?” Crowley blurted out.

“I don’t have one. I’ve never had a boyfriend. I’m most certainly gay.”

Crowley’s mind was reeling. Zira was gay. Zira liked her. “What? But what about that footballer?”

“Gabriel. He is just a friend. Has been since senior year of high school and my mother was most pleased that year when he took me to prom but no, just a friend.” Zira nervously smoothed her dress down.

Crowley’s brain was struggling to get back on line, all that was happening was the processing circle going round and round _. Zira likes her. Zira is gay. Zira likes her. Zira is gay._ Round and round. _Be brave. Be brave._

“Go out with me. I know you work tomorrow and have the football thing but Sunday? We could eat? Or a movie? Or just a walk? Whatever really, just have a date?”

Zira’s face did something then. It looked like the sun was shinning out of her. “Oh yes. That sounds delightful.”

Crowley heart soared, she was going to have an actual date with an angel. She barely thought through her next actions. Crowley crowded into Zira’s space, grabbed her face with both hands, mumbled a quick, “ ‘M gonna kiss you now.” And kissed Zira soundly. Zira uttered a surpised sound, then kissed Crowley back. Zira hands wrapped around Crowely’s waist. One of them, who cares which one, deepened the kiss and added tongues to the mix.

Crowley was over the moon. Kissing Zira was better than hugging her. She tasted like the cranberry vodka she was drinking. Crowley could have stood here forever just kissing Zira. Suddenly there was loud cheering and clapping. Crowley broke off the kiss to see what was going on and found all her friends and Zira’s roommate standing in a circle around them. They were the ones clapping and cheering.

“Finally. Glad that’s sorted,” Bee deadpanned.

“I knew it. I knew it.” Anathema shouted.

Crowley and Zira were both very red. Crowley was mumbling various sounds that were not words and Zira was politely straightening her dress and patting her hair. Crowley finally got words out in the form of a snapped “Yes all right. Go away all of you.”

The crowd dispersed, but not before Crowley had received a few slaps on the back and Anathema had rung a promise from Zira for details later.

“ ‘M sorry angel. My friends are idiots.”

“Darling, its alright. My friend was one of the loudest.” Crowley was darling now. This was all that mattered in the end. She probably had the stupidest grin on her face. Crowley pulled Zira into another kiss.

The two spent the rest of the party talking and kissing. Crowley even convinced Zira to dance with her. She could not stop touching her angel in anyway now she was given permission. Saying goodbye at the end of the night (more like 2 in the morning) was hard. Crowley didn’t want to be separated. She almost offered for Zira to sleepover but didn’t want to overdraw her luck. This night had already exceeded expectations. The two kissed and hugged on the front step until Bee grabbed Crowley by the arm and hauled her back inside. Crowley floated on a cloud drunk off the kissing (and the booze). She went to bed dreaming of Sunday.


	6. The One With a First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Zira go on a date

Zira was a bit anxious. Crowley was going to be here in 45 minutes and Zira still wasn’t sure what to wear. Crowley didn’t tell her what they were doing for the date, so Zira had no idea what to expect in terms of how dressed she should be. Should she wear what she wears every day or something dressier? What if she needs to wear jeans? It was too cold, being October for sundresses. Anathema was being no help. She thought every option was good.

In the end she went with her grey plaid skirt with tights and a cream blouse with a big floppy bow instead of her usual bowtie. She pulled on a blue cardigan on for warmth. She left her hair down, the tight curls doing whatever they pleased. She even put on a bit of makeup; some mascara and lip gloss. 

At one minute to twelve, a knock sounded at the door. Anathema ran to it and opened the door before Zira could react. There was Crowley, looking a vision, and not even in all black. She was wearing dark charcoal grey, high waisted pants with a red blouse. She had on a structured jacket over it all. Still wearing her sunglasses Zira couldn’t see her eyes but her lipstick was as red as her shirt. Her hair had been pulled half up. 

Crowley held out a bouquet to Zira. “For you.”

Zira took the flowers and inhaled deeply. “Thank you, they’re lovely.” 

The two women stared at one another though the open door. Anathema interrupted by clearing her throat loudly. The two women jumped. Zira blinked and realized she was still holding the bouquet. “I’ll just go and put these in water.” She turned towards the sink and began searching for a vase, which neither she or Anathema owned. Fruitless minutes of searching later, Zira gave up and simply placed the flowers on her desk. Anathema promised to ask around and see if anyone on the floor had a vase. 

Crowley gave Zira a hug and a kiss to the cheek before they walked down the hall to the stairs. Zira’s dorm was on the third floor. Anathema watched them go and was pleased with how their auras intermingled.

Crowley drove them to an Italian restaurant. They discussed Crowley’s car in route.

“Dad helped me buy it senior year. I wanted to have a way to get to and from school without taking the bus.” The car was nice. Zira had no idea what kind of car it was, but Crowley kept it very clean. She seemed to be able to talk about it without much input from Zira, for which Zira was grateful. She didn’t know anything about cars. “My dad and I are restoring an old Bentley together. We’ve been working on it since I was 15, so like 6 years now. I’m really excited about it. I can’t wait to drive it.” It was soothing to listen to Crowley talk, distracted Zira from Crowley’s driving. She was a speed demon. 

“What about you?”

“What?” Zira had no idea what Crowley was asking. She was too concerned over Crowley’s driving.

“What car do you drive?”

“I don’t have a car. I never learned to drive.”

Crowley turned her head and stared at Zira. This alarmed Zira. Crowley should really be watching the road. Zira glanced up at the road, there was a pedestrian looking like the were ready to cross. Zira shouted, “Watch the road.” Crowley finally put her focus back on the road, swerving around the pedestrian.

“How’s that possible?” Crowley asked.

“Well, I believe that young person was looking to cross the road. You should really drive slower dear.”

“ ‘M not talking about the pedestrian. ‘M talking about you not driving. How is that possible?” 

“Sandy was supposed to teach me but she never got around to it.” Zira shrugs. “Gabriel offered, but by that time, I didn’t care to learn.” Sandy was almost 10 years older than Zira. As the baby of the family, Zira was passed off to her older sisters rather than have her mother teach her anything. Driving was supposed to have been Sandy but she was too distracted by a new job at the time and never showed up the few times they scheduled times.

“How do you get anywhere?”

“I walk and if it’s really far, I take the bus. Sometimes Anathema or Gabriel will drive me somewhere.” Zira shrugged. She didn’t see the big deal in learning to drive. She preferred walking and had no problem begging rides off her friends. It also meant that her family never expected her home on random weekends because they knew someone would have to arrange for Zira’s transport.

Crowley blinked. She had pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and found a spot. Crowley turned to her. “You are ridiculous and I love it.” Crowley leaned towards Zira, kissing her. Zira melted into it. She loved kissing Crowley. After a few minutes, Zira broke the kiss off. She was getting hungry.

“Let’s go in and have our date dear.”

Crowley nodded and turned the car off.

The restaurant was a little place decorated with books. Shelves lined the walls. All manner of books sat upon the shelves. History and science and novels. Music and art and poetry. The booth the women were sat at had poetry and classic novels on the shelves next to it. Zira examined the titles while Crowley watched. Several of the titles caused Zira to emit a happy little squeak. Crowley couldn’t be prouder of her choice of restaurant. 

“Oh Crowley, this is perfect, where did you find this place?” Zira gushed as her eyes roamed around the restaurant. Zira had never heard of this place before. Who would have thought of putting books in a restaurant?

“Google. Searched for ‘Where to take a book angel on a date?’ You already work in a library and I wanted to feed you. This combines both.” Crowley gestured to the shelves. Zira blushed at the thought of Crowley putting so much effort into this date.

The waiter came by with warm bread and took their orders. Zira ordered a lobster fettuccini and Crowley ordered the spaghetti and meatballs. Zira raised an eyebrow at Crowley choice of meal. “Can’t go wrong with a classic, angel. Sides, all the other stuff has cheese or dairy in some form. Errrugh. I like you, but still not putting that in my mouth.”

Zira shrugged, “Fair enough.” Their wine was brought and each woman took some time to eat the warm bread with the wine. They stared at each other, both thinking the same thing, _I’m so lucky to be on this date._

The conversation turned to the books. Zira wanted to know what Crowley’s favorite book was. Crowley was embarrassed to admit “I don’t read books angel.” Zira looked hurt and confused about this, so Crowley quickly amended her statement. “I have dyslexia. It hurts my eyes to read.”

“Oh!” Surprise colored Zira’s words. “That must be difficult, how do you read your textbooks?”

“I have an app; it reads to me.” With that Crowley spent some time talking about the app works. Zira was fascinated. She never had any reading difficulties. It all came very easily to her. School in general came easily to her. It was easy to organize her time to complete homework, to write the essays and papers, to read to required assignments, to take the tests. To hear of someone else’s experience and how it differed from hers made Zira realize that not everyone could read with such ease. 

“One of the reasons I like plants and am majoring in em, is that I don’t have to read. One of by professors uses the same app I do. He actually showed it to me, freshman year. I was giving him my accommodations page and he whips out his phone to use the app. My jaw is on the floor. After, he just said, sounds good. I asked for the app he used, which works better than what I used in high school.” Crowley laughs at her own story.

Their food comes interrupting Crowley. Crowley starts eating, barely glancing at the food in front of her. She reminds Zira of a snake, trying to inhale all the food in one go. The waiter brings the parmesan grinder around, asking if both women would like some. Zira accepts a decent helping on her pasta but Crowley violently shakes her head and pulls a face. Zira shoots her a look for being so rude. She starts eating her own pasta and it’s as scrumptious as it looks on the plate. Squid ink fettucine noodles with a lobster cream sauce and wild mushrooms and chunks of fresh lobster.

Suddenly Crowley bursts out with horror, “Why is your pasta black?”

“It’s squid ink.” How was it possible that Crowley could look more horrified? “It’s really quite delicious. Would you like to try some?” Zira held out a bit of her pasta to Crowley. Crowley made a face and shook her head. Zira was liking teasing Crowley. It was wonderous fun seeing what faces she could get Crowley to make.

The two women both got dessert. Crowley got a chocolate cake and Zira got the tiramisu. They shared bites with each other and agreed that the tiramisu was the better of the two desserts. 

Despites Zira’s protests, Crowley paid for the meal. “I asked for the date, so I’m taking you out, I’m paying. You can pay for the next one.”

A thrill shot though Zira. Crowley wanted another date. She smiled and acquiesced. After lunch, Crowley took them to a park where they went for a walk. Crowley held her hand, which made Zira’s heart soar. This was really happening; she was on a date with Crowley and it was going fantastically.

After the walk, Crowley drove them back to Zira’s dorm. Crowley walked her to the door. Zira didn’t want the date to end but Crowley probably had studying to do. Zira had a bit she needed to finish. She didn’t get all of it done last night during her library shift. She spent way too much time daydreaming about Crowley and those kisses on Friday night.

Crowley was looking nervous, standing and fidgeting with her keys. Zira decided to save her from herself and kissed her. Crowley out a surprise little squeak and wrapped her arms around Zira pulling Zira closer. Crowley tasted of the chocolate and wine from lunch. Zira wanted to linger in this kiss forever but was abruptly reminded they were out in public when a car door slammed in the distance. 

Breaking off the kiss, Zira asked, “Can I see you again?”

Crowley smirked. “Another date angel?”

“Of course, I rather enjoyed this one. Best date I’ve ever been on. Maybe we can do something on Friday?” Zira smiled.

Crowley blushed. “Of course. Wide open on Friday. Text me the details.” Crowley kissed her again. “Goodnight angel.”

“Goodnight Crowley.” Zira went into the building and immediately found a window in the lobby to watch Crowley saunter back to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dish Zira eats in this chapter is a real dish I found at a local Italian restaurant. I have never tried it because cream sauce (no thanks) and I have a shellfish allergy so am bit scared of it. Its not the same restaurant as the other Italian restaurant I love that is lined with books that i took as inspiration for their date.


	7. The One Where Zira Gets Her Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira gets her period. Crowley tries to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: discussion of menstruation, nudity, sex  
> This is just the two being soft with each other while each one has their period. No blood is described. They do have sex at the very end of the chapter.

Crowley was bringing her angel tea. It had been 4 days since their date and Crowley wanted to see her. They were supposed to hang out Friday but Crowley couldn’t wait. So, she was surprising Zira with tea and maybe they could study together.

The dorm room door opened to a haggard looking Zira. Something was wrong. “You okay?” Crowley asked. Zira didn’t reply, just moaned in what sounded like pain and turned around, shuffling to her bed. Crowley followed her in and shut the door.

Crowley set the tea she had brought on the nightstand by the desk. “You don’t look good. You getting sick?” she asked.

Zira moaned out, “Period. First day.” Apparently, when Zira was in pain, all of her sense of decorum and polite sentences went out the window. Crowley was fascinated by this new side to Zira she had not seen before.

“Sorry that sucks. Anything I can do to help?”

“Midol and a heat pad please.” Zira responded, waving her hand in the direction of the cabinet next to the sink. Crowley walked to the cabinet and started rummaging through it. After a minute she came up triumphant.

She brought the items to Zira on the bed. Crowley handed the Midol to Zira with a glass of water. “Do you have a heat pad? I only found these disposable things.” Crowley waved the box around. It was a disposable heat pad of the kind used for joint pain except this one was designed for menstrual relief. The box even had a picture of a woman’s torso with the heat pad over her pelvis.

“I left my good electric heat pad at home and can’t get it until Thanksgiving. So, I just use these for now, found them at Hy-Vee.” Zira grabbed the box from Crowley and took one out.

“I didn’t know they made them for periods. I’ve used the knee ones before.” Crowley had picked up the package again and was back to inspecting it. She was going to make another comment when Zira moving stopped her thoughts completely.

Zira had taken the heat pad out of its wrapper and was tugging the front of her pajama bottoms and underwear down. The pajamas had ducks on them. Zira was affixing the pad to the inside of her underwear. Crowley could see pale skin with faded stretch marks and a hint of blonde public hair. She blinked and tried to think of anything else but that blonde hair. She wondered what lay beneath it, if Crowley would see it one day.

Crowley gave herself a stern talking to.

1.Zira is in pain

2.Zira is on her period

3.Zira probably doesn’t want sex right now.

The other side of Crowley’s brain argued that orgasms are supposed to help with pain and cramps. She read that somewhere, right?

Zira tugged her underwear and pajama bottoms back up and curled on her side. Crowley shook herself, trying to get normalcy back.

“God, I hope both those things kick in soon because fuuuck it hurts.” Zira exclaimed.

Crowley was just getting her brain back online when she heard the swear erupt from the angel’s mouth. “Say that again,” Crowley heard herself say.

“What?” the angel voiced. “It hurts?”

“No, no. You said fuck!” Crowley said gleefully.

Zira rolled her eyes. “Oh, hush you. It does hurt though.”

“Cramps?”

“Yeah, its always the worst the first 2 days and today is day 1. Yay!” Crowley could hear the sarcasm dripping out of Zira’s voice. Crowley realized she was still awkwardly standing and staring at Zira, so she sat down on the bed and began rubbing her back. “Mmmmmm, that feels good,” Zira moaned.

“You have anywhere to be tonight?” Crowley asked.

“No, my classes are done for today, thankfully. It was a nightmare to sit though today. I hope my notes haven’t suffered for it.” Zira somehow looked even more distressed at the thought.

“ ‘M sure they’d be fine angel. How about a movie night?” Crowley tried not to sound too hopeful. “We could get takeout and make popcorn. Watch whatever film you like.”

“That actually sounds really nice Crowley. Yes, let’s have a movie night.”

“Ok, so I’m… I’m just gonna go and get supplies. Chinese ok?” Crowley jumped off the bed, preparing to leave. Zira whined at the lost of contact. Crowley noticed and shot Zira a look.

“Right, so I’ll be back soon.” Crowley left the dorm.

Crowley returned 45 minutes later. The dorm door was unlocked, so she let herself in. Zira was looking a little better. She was propped up in bed, reading.

“That smells amazing.” Zira said.

“Yeah well, I got you a couple of things.” Crowley said as she put down the bags she was carrying. The food went on Zira’s desk. Her bookbag and grocery bags were dumped on the bed in front of Zira. Crowley started pulling things out of the bags. First up were bars of chocolate.

“I didn’t know what kind of chocolate you like but I can’t get though a period without it, so I got you several different types.” Crowley held the colorful packaging. It was the good type of chocolate in various brands with different fillings. Next Crowley held up a box of microwave popcorn and a couple of Cokes. Lastly Crowley pulled out a rectangular box.

“I got you a heating pad. Has a long cord too. Maybe you won’t have to suffer those little disposable ones.” Crowley was opening the box when suddenly she was encased in arms. Zira had reached over all the stuff in her lap and was hugging Crowley. Crowley looked up and there were tears in Zira’s eyes. Crowley quickly pushed all of the stuff aside and gathered Zira closer to her. The two stayed like that for a number of minutes. Zira had placed her head on Crowley’s shoulder and Crowley was stroking her hair.

Zira pulled away first. “Thank you, dear girl. This is all so much.”

“Well, just common decency innit?” Crowley shrugged off the compliment. She pulled out her laptop and brought up Netflix. “Here you pick out a movie and I’ll prepare us plates.”

Crowley finished taking the heat pad out of the box, plugged it in and handed to Zira. Then she dug around the sink area to find a couple of plates before piling them high with food.

Zira had picked out a romcom and pressed play when Crowley brought their food over. The two women snuggled down into the bed and watched the movie. When the first one ended, they chose another one and Crowley popped the popcorn. They had fun debating the merits of the leading actors. They broke into the chocolate and had a heated debate on which Shakespeare play was better. Crowley thought Much Ado About Nothing and Zira thought Hamlet. They ended up finding a production of Much Ado on YouTube with the actors from Doctor Who. This led into a discussion of which Doctor was best. Crowley was horrified to discover that Zira had not watched the show. She resolved to remedy this. Their Shakespeare debate was never settled, but both women were having so much fun that they did not care.

When Anathema walked in late from her study group, she found Zira and Crowley asleep. They were spooning. Anathema just helped herself to some of the leftover takeout and decided not to wake them.

* * *

Two weeks later, Zira returned the favor when Crowley got her period. She brought over Crowley’s favorite chocolate, which she learned was the sea salt caramel. She also brought over the stuff to make double chocolate brownies. Crowley mentioned needing chocolate to get through a period and Zira was taking full advantage of that info. Plus, what use was having a girlfriend with a kitchen if Zira wasn’t going to take full use of the kitchen to bake.

Zira heart still skipped a beat when she thought of the fact that she had Crowley for a girlfriend. The day after the movie date, they had a talk and decided to be girlfriends and exclusive with each other. It was the best day and they had made out for quite a bit that night. They still haven’t done more than kiss but seeing as how that’s been pretty fantastic, neither one cares if they end up going slow.

Crowley had texted Zira this morning. 

**Morning Angel. Aunt Flo has come to visit. May be grumpy sorry in advance**

_I’m sorry dear. Want me to come over after class? Maybe we could have another movie night?_

**Yes to all that**

So here Zira was, ready to comfort her girlfriend. She rang the doorbell. Hastur answered. He looked relieved to see her.

“Thank god you’re here. Maybe you can get her to stop whining.” 

“ ‘M not whining. Shit hurts.” A pillow flew towards Hastur’s head. Crowley was laid up on the couch, watching tv.

“You see what I put up with?” Hastur looked towards Zira, seemly for sympathy.

“Yes, because having a month’s worth of uterine lining buildup expelled from one’s body is absolutely a pain free process.” Zira calmly and somewhat smugly commented. She was used to Gabriel making ignorant remarks about her period. Her method of shutting it down was to be brutally honest about what was happening. Gabriel quickly learned that if he didn’t what an exact blow-by-blow then he could very well shut up and let Zira bitch a bit.

Hastur facial expression changed from pleading to horrified. “Not you too,” he groaned. 

“Shall I continue?” Zira asked. She could hear Crowley snickering over on the couch while she stared Hastur down. He looked a bit horrified but also like he wanted to see just how far Zira would continue. “I have diagrams I could pull up. We could even watch one of those videos they show in 5th grade when the school nurse gives everyone the birds and the bees talk.” Zira had sat Gabriel down with one of those years ago, even explaining the incorrect information and correcting it for him. Since then he had kept any opinion on her period to himself. 

“What, no!” Hastur exclaimed loudly and scampered off.

Zira turned to her girlfriend, who was about to fall off the couch from laughing so much. Zira beamed at her. “My hero!” Crowley shouted. Zira walked to the couch, straightened up Crowley (as much as Crowley could be straightened,(not much)), and then greeted her with a kiss.

“Hello dear. How are you feeling?”

“Much better. That was great. I love seeing your bastard side. Do you really have diagrams and videos?”

“Oh yes. I got them to educate Gabriel a couple years ago when he was making similar ignorant comments.” Crowley kissed her this time. “I was thinking I could make you some brownies?”

“If they’re anything like the last ones you made, yes please.”

“Oh good. Come with me.” Zira pulled Crowley up and walked off to the kitchen. She settled Crowley at the kitchen table with a cup of tea. Crowley was content to just watch her girlfriend flit around the kitchen. The tea was ok, not her favorite, she suspected it was some herbal blend for “menstrual pain relief.” The better part was Zira coming over and offering a taste of the brownie batter. Delicious.

Zira sat down with her own cup of tea when the brownies went in, after tiding up the kitchen. They chatted about little things, waiting for the brownies to be done. Pulling the brownies out of the oven, Zira served each of them a slice, even though it was way too warm.

“ ‘s so good angel,” Crowley said with her mouth full. Chocolate was smeared on her cheek. Zira wanted to lick it off.

“Thank you my dear.” Zira responded. An idea had occurred to Zira. “Do you enjoy a warm bath while on your period?”

Crowley’s eyes shot up to Zira. There was a bit of mischief in them. “Yeah, course.”

“Oh, delightful. I thought I would run you a bath.” Zira beamed at Crowley. 

“Are you going to join me, angel?”

“I can, if you wish.”

“Oh, I wish, angel.” Crowley smirked. 

Zira ran the bath, warm water with lots of bubbles. The two women helped each other undress. Kissing interspersed the fumbling attempts to undo buttons and shimmy out of jeans. Soon both women were down to bras and underwear. Zira smiled shyly. She knew she had a bit of extra padding. The look in Crowley’s eyes told her that Crowley liked her just as she was. Soon Zira had an armful of Crowley who was currently trying to get off her bra. Zira helped Crowley by removing both of their bras. All that was left was to pull down underwear. The two women stared at one another. Eyes and hands were roaming. 

Zira sank into the tub first, with Crowley sitting between her knees. Crowley drifted into a bit of a daze. The water was warm and she was leaning against a plush angel. They lain together in the bath for several minutes. The water was doing wondrous things for Crowley’s cramps. Zira had her arms wrapped around Crowley. 

“Can I wash you?” Zira’s voice drifted to her. 

“Mmmm, yes.”

Crowley felt Zira move behind her and then a soaped up wash cloth was being rubbed over her skin. Zira scrubbed her back first then moved to her front. The cloth was idly moving over her chest when Zira whispered in her ear.

“You know I heard that an orgasm is good for period pain.” Crowley shot up and spun around, facing Zira. Zira chuckled; Crowley was always so dramatic.

“What?” Crowley having a hard time getting her brain to work. It was already fuzzy from having a naked angel in the bath with her and now this naked angel was suggesting sex. Wasn’t she?

“Would you like to have an orgasm, dear girl?”

“Here?” Crowley could hardly believe her luck. 

“Here in the bath or your bed. Anywhere you want.” 

Crowley shot up. Bath sex sounded hot, but she wanted to have more freedom of movement the first time with Zira. “Bed,” she growled out. She hopped out of the tub and grabbed towels, one for each of them. Towels wrapped around them, the two sprinted down the hallway, thankful that no one saw them. Giggling they collapsed onto Crowley’s bed. They were kissing again and the towels came off. 

It felt amazing to have Zira in her bed. So much bare skin and Crowley tried to touch every inch of it. Zira rolled on top of Crowley pressing her into the bed. Zira hands roamed the length and width of Crowley, pausing to squeeze at breasts and hips. Crowley’s skin felt electrified. Zira was sucking at her neck while her hand went between Crowley’s legs. Crowley was melting and all she could do was hold on to Zira, any bit of Zira she could find. Crowley’s orgasm hit hard and long. She was a puddle on the mattress.

Zira kissed her long and deep. Crowley suddenly found a reserve of energy and flipped Zira, so she was the one being pressed into the mattress. Crowley kissed down the length of her, tasting Zira. She licked Zira to orgasm. The sounds Zira made, it was better than the sounds she made while drinking tea or eating some decadent dessert. Zira shouted out “Crowley” when she came and Crowley could not be prouder. 

The two women lay panting after. Zira was thankful she had the foresight to leave a towel under them. They had made a bit of a mess. She used the other towel to clean herself and Crowley up a bit, then went in search of clean pajamas to wear. She had not expected to seduce Crowley tonight, so had not packed any spare clothes. She put her own underwear back on and a big t-shirt she found in Crowley’s drawer. She gave Crowley a clean pair of underwear and another tee, both black of course. Crowley ducked back into the bathroom to deal with her menstrual cup while Zira got more brownies.

Pajamas on, the two cuddled and watched movies. They fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I had gotten my period and wrote soft fluffiness to make myself feel better?  
> This is my favorite chapter. Its also one of the first chapters I wrote for the fic. I have caught up to myself, so posting may not be regular after this. 
> 
> The heat packs Zira uses are real and I cant live without them. If i have to leave the house during my period, I'm wearing one of those. https://www.walgreens.com/store/c/thermacare-advanced-menstrual-pain-therapy-heatwraps,-up-to-8-hours-of-pain-relief/ID=prod6003654-product


End file.
